¿Como fue que me enamore de ti?
by Angela E. White
Summary: Aquella noche de lluvias, pense que caia lentamente, cerre mi corazon esa mima noche, pero en eso apareces dandome la oportunidad y vuelvo abrirlo... pov hinata .-Sasuhina-. Denle una oportunidad


¡Hola de nuevo!, aquí con un nuevo proyecto. Bueno… me dio pena subirlo (y vieran que mucha ////),

Este historia es dedicada a mi mejor amiga _**Sandra**_ (la mejor de todas!, te lo dedico en especial por que tu historia … siempre me inspiras a escribir xD, y… como regalo del concurso que ganaste de la escuela (tu me entenderás ^^), además de que eres la mejor amiga que haya tenido), y a mi autora favorita en SasuHina **Dark**** Amy-chan** (el cual algunas de sus historia, las recomiendo, y… ella me cambio mi manera de ver al SasuHina), ¡mil gracias! A las dos.

**Nota**. Dirán que es NaruHina al comienzo… pero ¡lo juro! Le quise poner drama para que se leyera mas romántico según yo… por eso quiero su punto de vista (?), espero les guste ^///^U.

**Aclaración**. Sasuke esta devuelta, y la historia se sitúa en Shippuden. Al principio comienzo a narrarlo, lo de _cursiva _es la narración por pare de Hinata.

Normal. Narración

-…- . Diálogos

_Cursiva. P_ensamientos de los personajes (en este caso Hinata)

El sol se escondía por el horizonte, se denotaba en cada rincón de la ciudad que pronto obscurecería, mucha gente se dirigía a sus casas, terminando sus labores del día, sin ninguna preocupación, y como todos lo esperaban la noche llego mas pronto de lo que imaginaban.

Se encontraba mas obscuro que otras noches a pesar de ser temprano, esa noche seria diferente, ya que el cielo había cerrado la luz de la luna, en aquella calle no habitaba alma que ronde. Por lo tanto en ese momento sonó algo que paso muy rápido, si alguien rondara por ahí y percibiera diría que fue un gato, pero si fuera un Ninja, diría que fue una chica desesperada, si , se trataba de una chica corriendo a como lo permiten sus piernas, como cada noche de rutina, se dirigía a su campo de entrenamiento, trabajando mas duro de lo que los demás piensan o imaginan, y mas de lo que su cuerpo podría soportar, mas sin embargo no le daba mucha importancia, si era para que en un futuro fuera reconocida, daría todo.

Se encontraba corriendo a mas no poder aquella chica, de ojos opalinos, piel clara y un largo y sedoso cabello café, aunque con el reflejo de la luz parecía azul obscuro, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, se adentro hasta lo mas obscuro del bosque donde nadie la escuchara al momento de entrenar, y donde nadie la molestaría, eso pensó.

Venia algo cansada por tanto correr y daba gran bocada de aire para volver a su estado, el camino de casa aquel lugar era largo y agotador además de lo difícil de tener que salir de casa sin tener que ser descubierta, terminando de relajarse comenzó un pequeño precalentamiento, y luego comenzó un duro entrenamiento golpeando los árboles alrededor de ella, descargaba toda su furia que traía desde la tarde, mientras cerraba los ojos a cada golpe.

Entreno mas de lo que su cuerpo aguantara, y callo suspirando muy casando con el corazón latiéndole, sabiendo que podría causarle problemas por lo ocurrido en los examen Chunin, mas no le importaba su estado físico pensaba que era lo de menos, esos rasguños no eran nada comparadas con los golpes de cada misión que realizaba, pero había algo que superaba todo ese dolor físico, claro pues ella tiene dolor en su corazón, no a un dolor de corazón, si no del sentimiento que albergaba, y pensaba que estaba peor que cualquier cosa que le haya pasado.

Poco a poco comenzó a agacharse recostándose en aquel frondoso árbol que no había tocado, y empezó a recoger sus piernas doblándolas y acercándolas a su pecho, abrazándolas como si eso calmara su dolor… su coraje, escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos, mientras sus ojos los tapaba el fleco, traía una mirada triste y comenzó a sollozar liberando toda tensión que traía.

_Pov Hinata._

_¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo pude convencerme de tal tontería? ¿De que me amaría como yo lo hago? ¿De que me respondería…?. Aunque le entregara el mundo entero, aunque tenga las mayores riquezas, aunque sea la mejor, se que no me respondería, no por eso, sino que no le atrae nada de eso, además, su corazón ya estaba siendo ocupado por su compañera, cualquiera lo podría notar._

_Llegue tarde…_

_Lo se, tanto tiempo albergue este sentimiento, y nunca pude decirlo mi cobardía me lo impedía, ¿Por qué seré tan tímida?, y me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que ella tiene y yo no?... es pregunta era obvia, todos los notaba, y no me comparaba con ella, mucha gente lo sabia, hasta mi padre me lo recalcaba de lo débil que era…_

_Claro estaba…_

_Valor, sabiduría, coraje, fuerza … algo de lo que ella tenia…, y algo el cual carecía, algo el cual por mas que lo hiciera no podía, por mas que lo intentaba, no lo lograba, mi timidez me lo impedía, y mi autoestima cada vez mas bajaba._

_-¿Co.. Como pude... no… darme... cue... cuenta? ¿Por... por que soy... tan... tímida?- me repetía una y otra vez mientras mas abrazaba mis piernas y sollozaba mas._

_Hasta Hanabi me lo decía…_

_Si mi hermana me lo repetía, ser mas valiente, ser mas dura y no tan tímida, que razón tenia, pero… estas palabras eran ocultas através de insultos, indirectas que me mandaba, de las cuales no comprendía, y hasta ahora me di cuenta, se que mi hermana me protegía._

_-Gra...Gracias one-chan por… todo- y comencé a sollozar mas, recordándole, como agradecérselo, a pesar de todos los pleitos, ella me quería._

_Sigo pensando… ¿Cómo fue que me enamore?, recuerdo de pequeña que era solamente una admiración a el, al saber como todos los rechazaban, y el sonreía aunque toda amenaza le dieran, o todo odio que le tenia, y sin importarle, se esforzaba ante todo, y no sufría como pensaba, eso comenzó aquella chispa dentro de mi, una admiración a ser alguien como él. Pero, jamás pensé que llegaría a enamorarse de aquel chico travieso, despistado e hiperactivo, como siempre lo describían y siempre lo describiré._

_Cuando me di cuenta de este sentimiento, quise comentárselo, era cuando supe que le gustaba una de mis compañeras de la academia, y ante esto me iba como una cobarde que era, por mas que me acercaba y quería comentárselo, me alejaba._

_-mal...maldita timidez – suspire volviendo a llorar, odio ser débil,…pero sobre todas las cosas, odio haberme enamorado de ti._

_Hasta que algo me hizo salir de mis pensamientos…_

_Fin del Pov Hinata_

Un rayo y el trueno…

El cielo que ya tenia rato ocultando al astro de la noche, ahora amenazaba con llover, _genial_, pensó aquella chica, claro, le encantaban los días nublados, eran sus favoritos, y mas con lluvia, pero una tormenta, le hacia recordar aquella noche, donde en penumbras callo al saber aquella noticia, que desde pequeña le asecha y al no poder sacarla de su cabeza, todo este tipo de hechos hacia que le recordaba todo odio que su padre le brindo por mucho tiempo, todo por aquel incidente, donde su madre la había dejado en ese mundo, además… de ahora en adelante las lluvias le traería malos recuerdos.

_Pov Hinata_

_No lo puedo creer… ¿Cómo pude pensar que diciéndole todo el me abriría los brazos?, aun recuerdo esa sabor amargo cuando me di cuenta, de lo tarde que había llegado, es un recuerdo que jamás podré olvidar… todo comenzó esta misma mañana, donde una hermosa mañana se volvió mi pesadilla, eso pensé._

_Flash Back_

_Me encontraba en mi habitación, como cada día de rutina, alistándome para mi entrenamiento, mientras sostenía en mis manos aquella fotografía cuando éramos los nueve novatos, cada mañana es la misma, alistarme y observar la foto con aquel chico despistado del cual me enamore, pero, se que este día será diferente, lo se, se lo diré esta vez, aunque, no se como, tratare de decir cuando estemos solos._

_En eso escuche la voz de mi hermana, sabia que entraría sin ni siquiera tocar, y escondí rápido la foto siempre es muy curiosa con mis cosas, entro haciendo el escándalo de cada mañana diciéndome que tengo que hacer el desayuno, como siempre tiene hambre, y sin darme cuenta vio la foto y en un descuido me la arrebato, por mas que se la quise quitar, no pude, era mas ágil que yo, observo la foto y luego a mi, suspiro y comento._

_-ha hermana, no entiendo como es que lo quieres, eres débil, una chica debe ser mas fuerte y no dejar que la pisoteen por la demás gente, y mas tu que eres cobarde y sufrirás mucho, no puedo creer que seas mi hermana-dijo mientras me entregaba la foto y salía de mi habitación, cada día es lo mismo, ofendiéndome y haciéndome sentir mal, como siempre, como mi padre lo hace… ella también, me sentí destrozada por dentro aguantando las ganas de llorar, pero la voz de mi primo me saco de mis pensamientos, comento algo que me saco una sonrisa, al parecer mi primo igual que mi hermana, tenia hambre._

_-------------------_

_Prepare el desayuno para tres personas y un pequeño lonche para mi, salí despidiéndome de mi primo y mi hermana, mi padre no se encontraba, ya que, a estas horas esta en su despacho. No le tome importancia, el es así, así que con una sonrisa salí de casa, mientras Kiba y Shino además de Akamaru, ya llevaban rato esperándome en la entrada._

_-¡Hola Hinata! Buenos días, te tardaste esta vez-dijo Kiba mientras me saludaba y Akamaru se me echaba, claro su forma de saludarme, por otro lado Shino solo hacia una señal de saludo, como siempre, pero de todos modos me agrada su compañía, es una costumbre. Y comenzamos a caminar directo al campo de entrenamiento, mientras platicábamos._

_-¡lo siento!, pero mi hermana y primo tenían hambre-dije mientras sonreía a Kiba, mas este no muy convencido._

_-lo entiendo de tu hermana pero... ¿por que tu primo no se lo prepara solo? Al fin y al cabo es un año mayor que tu, y no creo que no sepa cocinar-dijo Kiba con cara de pocos amigos y Akamaru gruño, claro Akamaru siempre apoyara a su dueño. Es típico de ambos, cada vez que mencionaba a Neji se enojaba, pero es algo común, Neji es frío con cualquiera por lo tanto a mucha gente no le agrada, pero llega a ser agradable, en espacial conmigo que es sobre protector._

_-Sabes como es el, pero de todos modos hoy me tocaba hacer el desayuno,-dije y llegamos al campo de entrenamiento, el mismo que siempre entrenamos, pero sin la presencia de ella es diferente- como extraño a Kutenai Sensei-comente tratando de cambiar la conversación y funciono._

_-es claro, se encarga de su hijo-comento Shino, a veces me sobre salto cuando habla, no es muy platicador, pero, es mi amigo._

_-pues es cierto, pero las clases ya no son las mismas, bueno, comencemos-dijo Kiba cambiando su expresión triste a activa, y así comenzó esta mañana._

_----------------_

_Toda la mañana entrenábamos, claro, como éramos tres, nos repartíamos lo turnos, en este momento me toco con Kiba, buscaba una manera de cómo atacar a Kiba, ya que cubría muy bien su defensa además de defenderme de Akamaru, tenia que pensar algo rápido, o acabaría sin defensa sabiendo Kiba todos mis movimientos, pero en eso, de repente algo me distrajo._

_-Pero ¡! ¿Por qué entrenare con el?-en donde sea conoceré esa voz, esa fue la razón por la que me distraje y recibí el impacto del ataque de Kiba con Akamaru, sentí como mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, sentí todo oscuro a mi alrededor, espere el impacto de mi caída al suelo, pero nunca llego ya que alguien me tomo en brazos y escuche que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos pero en eso me desmaye., hasta que desperté, y observe que , no solo alrededor mío esta Kiba y Shino, si no también Naruto, Sakura, Sai y mas lejos Sasuke._

_Me levante precipitándome y con un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas, que vergüenza, y fue cuando me di cuenta, el estaba enfrente de mi preocupado, me sonroje mas de lo que ya estaba y como siempre mis nervios comenzaron._

_-lo siento, no pensé darte, además creía que estarías concentrada-dijo Kiba preocupado mientras se disculpaba y Akamaru bajaba la cabeza en forma de perdón._

_-no...no... no te preocu.. preocupes, fue... mi culpa me distraje…- comente mientras sonreía, el sonrojo se calmo un poco mas que los nervios seguían presentes._

_Me levante y comente que continuáramos entrenando, pero Kiba comento que ya no podía, tenia que ir a una misión aparte junto con Akamaru, y Shino tenia que ir a unos trabajos con su padre, total me quede sola con el equipo de Naruto, me sentí desubicada con diferentes personas en especial con el Sasuke-san que tenia rato mirándome de una manera extraña._

_-bueno, yo opino que antes de seguir entrenando vayamos a comer. ¿Qué te parece Hinata? ¿No has comido?-me comento Sakura en ese momento_

_-pe... pero...-quise decir algo mas que mi estomago me delato, tenia hambre, no había ni desayunado, quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, sentí mucha vergüenza y mas enfrente de ellos._

_-bueno, pues iremos a desayunar-dijo Sakura alegre._

_-¡vamos a Ichiraku!-dijo Narbo alegre._

_-¡claro!, y tu pagas-dijo Sakura mientras me jalaba para comenzar a caminar, pobre Naruto. Sai nos siguió pero Sasuke no así que, le comente a Sakura, la cual volteo y comento._

_-¿no vendrás?-comento Sakura, su voz se notaba triste._

_-tengo asuntos mas importantes que ir a comer, nos vemos luego-comento, desapareció en una cortina de humo pero antes de irse observe que sonrío de una manera extraña, jamás lo vi sonreír y al parecer nadie noto su sonrisa, en eso sentí culpa, ya que si no fuéramos a comer por que mi estomago me delato, estarían ellos entrenando en este momento. En eso sentí la mano de Sakura en mi hombro y comento como si leyera mis pensamientos o adivinara lo que acabo de pensar en cuanto se fue Sasuke._

_-no te preocupes el siempre es así-comento y retomamos el camino, mientras atrás de nosotros nos seguían el paso Sai y Naruto hablando._

_-------_

_Termine exhausta, y eso que solamente comí un plato de ramen, Naruto llevaba su quinto plato y no paraba de pedir, Sai, ya tenia rato que termino, y Sakura, también termino pero estaba regañando en este momento a Naruto por comer demasiado, sonreí a tal situación, pero luego me puse triste al saber que, Naruto solo tiene miradas para su compañera de equipo, yo seguía siendo su amiga, si eso se podría decir._

_En eso se escucho algo raro, que nos sobre salto a todos, era un Anbu, a lo mejor con una misión para alguno de nosotros, pensé, pero observe que venia a informar a Sakura, cuando el Anbu se fue, Sakura comento que tenia que ir al hospital, Tsunade la necesitaba, tomo sus cosas se despidió y se fue, en eso Sai se levanta y también dice que tiene que irse, tiene pendientes con una anterior misión que hizo además de unos dibujos pero antes de salir comento mas bien se dirigió a mi de una manera agradable._

_-sabes Hinata-chan -comento Sai- te vez muy linda y hermosa, ¿Me dejarías para la otra pintarte?-comento Sai, mientras mi cara se tornaba un rojo tomate._

_Naruto comento que no me molestara, pero Sai no se iba sin que le contestara, en eso asentí mientras sonreía, el al saber la respuesta se despidió y con una sonrisa, que me imagine falsa, ya que era muy parecida a la mí cuando ocultaba algo, salio de Ichiraku y observe por afuera de cómo desaparecía en una cortina de humo._

_En eso sentí como si un balde de cubeta fría me cayera, ya que había reaccionado a la situación en la que estaba, me encontraba sola con Naruto, era mi oportunidad, pensé, así que puse una excusa de que si fuéramos los dos a dar la vuelta por Konoha, claro Naruto no entendió mis intenciones y asedio, le peso mucho vaciar su bolsita de dinero, le ofrecí darle pero no acepto, y sin dinero por parte de Naruto salimos los dos de Ichiraku._

_Comenzamos a platicar, ya sea de misiones o del pasado, claro Naruto platicaba mas mientras escuchaba, era muy tímida para hablar mucho, además de que Naruto le encantaba platicar sus misiones sobre todo cuando se trata de su victoria._

_Cuando pasamos cerca del parque naruto se ofreció a comprar unas bebidas, pero en es mismo momento en que se aleja siento una presencia, al parecer Naruto no la siente, no le tomo importancia mas que estoy al pendiente, pensé que era un enemigo o peor, pero al momento en que Naruto llega con las bebidas, desaparece la presencia, agradecía Naruto de la bebida y tome un sorbo, olvide acerca de aquella presencia aunque me dejo angustiada por que tan repentina, pero no quería comentárselo a Naruto ya que se alteraría, era mejor estar callada ._

_Cuando llegamos a la entrada de Konoha, Naruto me comento cuando duro tres años con Jiraiya, el sanin, y estaba tan entusiasmado diciéndolo y yo tan atenta que se hizo tarde, vaya, como pasa el tiempo, estaba atardeciendo fue cuando nos teníamos que separar, eso me entristeció mucho ya que pasamos una gran tarde, pero en algo mas pensaba, era ahora o nunca contarle._

_-espe... espera naruto-kun-comencé diciéndole y este se detuvo y me presto toda la atención, ante esto me puse mas nerviosa ya que nunca me gusto tener tanta atención-y...yo...yo...-tartamudear, como siempre, maldito tartamudeo que tengo._

_-¿Qué necesitas Hinata-chan? ¿Ocupas algo?,- comento algo preocupado y fue cuando me atreví._

_-es que tengo... tengo... algo que decirte desde hace mu...mucho tiempo-dije, al menos no tartamudee mucho._

_-¿así? Dime…-dijo naruto_

_-pues, te he estado observando… desde la aca...academia, y desde pequeña... te...tengo una...gran admiración por ti pero…-dije mientras arrastraba las palabras, y bajaba mas la voz- esa admiración se convirtió en algo mas... naruto-kun... tu..._

_-…….-naruto no reaccionaba a lo que decía y aproveche._

_-Naruto... tu me gustas mucho... desde pequeña he tratado... de decírtelo-ahora si a ver como reacciona, pero me sentí mas nerviosa así que agregue- sien...siento que me enamore de ti…- comente mientras cerré mi ojos, esta tan nerviosa que temblaba toda, parecía que quería desmayarme en ese momento pero reuní todas mi fuerzas por no fracasar, al menos enfrente de él._

_-………-estaba callado, pero agrego- jamás pensé... que alguien me lo diría algún día, agradezco este sentimiento que me das…-dijo pero todavía no terminaba, mas me puse muy feliz, me respondería eso pensaba.-pero…- comento, ahora estaba destrozada, quería que acabarlo que tendría que decir- pero…. me gusta alguien mas… lo siento…-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza, jamás lo vi de tal manera y jamás pensé verlo._

_Fue cuando mi mundo se vino abajo, aguante lo mas que pude, la voz no me salio, y ese silencio entre ambos se volvió incomodo, y quería salir huyendo no sin antes no preocuparlo._

_-es...esta...esta bien... bue... bueno... me tengo que... que ir- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar, quería correr huir, en eso me tomo el brazo no quería volver a ver sus ojos, no quería sufrir mas no quería estar en este lugar, comencé a soltar lagrimas silenciosas, aunque las topo con mi fleco para que no las note._

_-¿segura que estarás bien? Si quieres te acompaño a casa-comento pero su voz se oía triste jamás pensé escucharlo así, se preocupaba por mi como amiga, pero yo quería ser algo mas, mas sin embargo se que ya no me respondería._

_-no... no... no te preocupes…naruto… esta...estaré bien-de un tirón me zafe de su brazo, mientras mas lagrimas derramaba mis ojos, no aguante y salí corriendo como una cobarde._

_Las lagrimas seguían corrieron por mis mejillas desahogándome y corrían por todo mi rostro mas sin embargo, la gente que me observaba mientas corría no lo noto por que las ocultaba con disimulo. No puedo odiarle, pensé para mi misma, es un sentimiento de que se lo entregas a una persona y es difícil saber que alguien más te ama, aunque me siento destrozada, pensé mientras corría desesperada._

_Corrí, corrí, hasta el lugar donde cada noche entrenaba, donde nadie me miraba, donde yo desaparecía, donde nadie me extrañaba._

_Un lugar de infinita paz de que me desconectara de este mundo de mí alrededor…_

_Fin del flash back_

_Y así fue como termine aquí, destrozada, decaída, que razón tenias hermana, termine siendo cobarde débil, como lo habías dicho, y Naruto ya no me responderá y no lo culpo…_

_En eso otro rayo me saca de mis pensamientos, de mis recuerdos y comenzó a llover, me alegre, así mis lagrimas se confundirían con la lluvia, y cuando llegue a casa no se notara, pensé, pero… todavía no deseaba ir, aquel lugar donde no tengo libertad, ni siquiera el cariño de mi padre._

_Llovía, llovía, mientras yo lloraba y lloraba, por mas que quisiera olvidarlo y sacarlo de mi corazón regresaba, dura rato hasta que sentí,… que mi corazón se cerraba, y sabia que a nadie mas se lo abriría eso pensaba…_

_Entonces fue cuando un ruido escuche, no le tome importancia, si era un animalito, una bestia, un Anbu, asesino, mi padre, no me importaba, solamente quería estar sola, bajo aquella lluvia, en eso siento una presencia de una persona, alguien me estaba observando, un Ninja eso pensé, esa presencia la conozco, pero no logro distinguirla.._

_Cuando la sentí mas cerca aquella presencia que creo conocer, sentí como una mirada me penetraba en mi nuca, sentí escalofríos, pero no miedo, ya que no importaba lo que me pasara, ya no importaba nada, fue cuando se acerco mas y quedo frente de mi , no lo reconocí hasta que su mirada se cruzo con la mía, totalmente opuesta, una mira oscura con una gran soledad al igual que la mía y fue cuando comenzó a hablar._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Hyuga? Te resfriaras… - lo sabia, voz de chico, no era nada mas y nada menos que, el vengador, el que traiciono a Konoha y obtuvo el perdón, Sasuke Uchiha un chico sin sentimientos y frío mi manera de describirlo._

_-no le interesa mis asuntos- le conteste lo mas brusca que pude, pero es que quería estar sola, además por la rabia que sentía._

_Mas sin embargo se quedo callado observándome, su presencia me incomodaba en todo sentido, mejor lo ignoro, mientras seguía lloviendo y el agua le caía su rostro haciendo que sus cabellos se pegaran a este, dándole un aspecto atractivo, se veía lindo y guapo... ¿pero que cosas pienso? Apenas lo veo y comienzo a pensar en lo guapo se ve, me regaño mentalmente mientras lo ignoro, haber si con eso se alejaba, pero permanecía ahí, esperando una respuesta, la cual no pienso dar._

_Lo ignoro, y comienzo a adentrarme en mis recuerdos, recordando cada cosa, y en eso pienso en voz alta._

_-¿por... por que será tan débil?-me dije con odio, olvidando la presencia del Uchiha que esta cerca de mí._

_-tu no eres débil, solo que como tu lo piensas mucho y te lo crees, te bloqueas a ti misma haciendo que no avances como Ninja que eres-dijo Sasuke pero lo volví a ignorar. Aunque siguió comento-estas molesta por que Naruto no te correspondió a tus sentimientos… o ¿me equivoco?-dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos, y se hacia un silencio entre los dos, mientras se escuchaba todavía las gruesas gotas de lluvia, me quede perpleja._

_-¿Cómo...como sabe usted... eso?-dije con una voz baja, mas sin embargo me escucho._

_-eres fácil de predecir-dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía, es la segunda vez del día que lo veo sonreír, pero ahora estaba enfrente de mi sonriendo, nunca pensé poder entablar una conversación con Sasuke, el chico mas codiciado estaba platicando conmigo._

_En eso voltee mi cara a otro lado, no me sorprendía que me descubrieran acerca de Naruto, pero el mismísimo amigo de Naruto lo sabia, y Naruto jamás, eso me pone triste, y me vuelvo a hundir en mis pensamientos, en las palabras que dijo naruto, en las que me repitió mi hermana, que débil y cobarde fui al no mencionárselo antes._

_-odio mi timidez-volví a pensar en voz alta, mas sin embargo esta vez Sasuke no respondió se volvió quedar callado, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo, cada vez mas fuerte, y se escuchaban mas los rayos, mas no me importo ya había dejado de llorar, pero aun así, quería estar sola, así que sin pensarlo me levante pasando por un lado de Sasuke, no quería ni verlo a los ojos ya que me perdería en ellos, y en este momento no lo soportaría, quería salir corriendo, como siempre lo hacia como una cobarde sin enfrentar mis problemas, pero mucho antes de correr sentí que mi brazo fue tomada por una fría, sentí una chispa que jamás había sentido, algo que jamás pensé sentir ._

_Observe que Sasuke fue quien me la tomo, y dado acto me jalo demasiado que hizo que quedara atrapada entre el árbol y el, se acerco demasiado, hasta acercar su cara a mi rostro, me sentí incoada pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, en eso siento un calor en mis mejillas, me volví a sonrojar obvio de mi, Sasuke se acercaba mas, y mi latidos sonaban cada vez mas, hasta sentir que me hablo cerca de el oído, la lluvia no cesaba._

_-tu timidez es lo que mas me gusta de ti-dijo Sasuke y se alejo un poco, mientras yo me quede en shock, ese no era el Sasuke que conozco o creí conocer, mas sin embargo me quede mas roja que el mismo tomate, fue cuando se acerco cada vez mas a mi rostro, pensé que utilizaría el Sharingan, y mi reacción fue cerrar los ojos, luego fue cuando algo tibio sentí en mis labios, dulce y amargo a la vez, me estaba besando, Sasuke Uchiha, al que nunca tuve admiración cuando todas las de mi curso andaban tras de el, me estaba besando._

_Primero en reaccionar, es que no supe si responderle o no, alejarlo o seguirle, pero mi corazón respondió mas rápido, y correspondí el beso, era una sensación extraña, era mi primer beso dulce sincero, sentí mi corazón latiendo fuerte que hasta lo sentía en mi garganta, no por lo mismo de hacer rato si no por felicidad, al saber que alguien me quería por mi forma de ser por mi personalidad que hace momentos deteste, además, de que era bajo la lluvia, simplemente me sentía feliz._

_Sentí como todo alrededor desapareció solo se concentro entre tu y yo, como aquel problema de Naruto desapareció, como mi corazón que hacer rato estaba cerrado se volvió abrir, es un sueño aunque no con el chico que esperaba, pero simplemente me puse muy alegre, luego fue cuando el se separo de mi, y yo no quise abrir los ojos, ya que eso seria regresar a la realidad, aquella realidad donde pensaba huir._

_-sabes, el dobe es un tonto- respondió Sasuke- no sabe la oportunidad que se perdió estando con un chica linda y sincera como tu...-comento Sasuke y me sonrío tiernamente, Sasuke llega ser un chico frío, con aura de matar, pero esta vez es diferente, jamás creí conocer esta cara de Sasuke, y menos que me la mostrara a mi, la única chica que no estuvo detrás de el._

_Pero algo me dejo desconcertada, una duda que le pregunte._

_-solamente responde ¿Qué… fue lo que te gusta de mi?-dije yo, ya que, por que el teniendo a tantas a su disposición le atraje yo que ni siquiera le había tomado atención._

_-pues…una de las cosas fue tu sinceridad, tu manera de ser, de tratar a la gente sin tener algún renco cuando ellos te dan la espalda, tu timidez, además de que me recuerdas la ternura de mi madre-dijo esto Sasuke mientras se sonrojaba un poco, trato de evitar que me diera cuenta, pero fue imposible ya que si lo note._

_Sonreí a mas no poder y pero en eso comente-jamás pensé agradarte a ti-dije un poco triste, además de que baje la cabeza, en eso siento su mano, su calida mano mojada de tanto llover que me toma el rostro levantando hasta quedar a la altura de su mirada, con sus ojos negros, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo al no perderme en ellos y mientras me decía- jamás imagine enamorarme de ti-dijo y continuo- me enamore de desde hace tiempo,.. Pero no había logrado como expresarme-dijo Sasuke mientras volteaba su cabeza, sin lugar a dudas no sabía como demostrarlo..._

_Sinceramente no me lo esperaba, y para responderle le di otro beso corto pero le gusto, y si me comprendió, pues como dicen "una acción vale mas que mil palabras", me sonroje demasiado, claro, es parte de mi forma de ser._

_-me falto agregar…me gusta cuando te sonrojas- y me dio otro ligero beso, pero muy dulce, sinceramente, Sasuke me dio otra oportunidad del amor… y esta vez acepte._

_Me sonrojaba por cualquier cosa, pero a el le agradaba todo, esa noche de lluvia que en un principio cerré mi corazón, se lo volví a abrir a otro, a alguien que me cambio, y me enamore a solo un hecho, un tierno beso._

_-ahora yo te tengo una pregunta-menciono Sasuke para mi asombro, mientras evitaba mirarme y preguntaba- ¿te seguirá gustando el dobe?-dijo y me miro directo, se vio cara de celoso, y se me hizo tierno, sonreí y le conteste._

_-el abandono mi corazón esta noche y no volveré a llorar por el, además…-y me acerque mas a el diciéndole susurrando para que me escuchara mejor-por que ahora tu lo ocupas dentro de mi…-dije mientras me sonrojaba mucho, observe su rostro y era una gran sonrisa, dirigida a mi, muchas fans desearon esa sonrisa calida, que ahora yo la estoy recibiendo._

_-además…-me comenzó a comentar- no quiero que te acerques a Sai, no me agrada para nada, y menos que intente pintarte-dijo mientras volteaba el rostro con un ligero sonrojo, sonreí, pero me puse a pensar ¿Cómo lo supo?, bueno, otro día lo preguntaría, no quiero romper este mágico momento, y tome su mano para salir de ahí, sin lugar a dudas Sasuke me quería, no paraba de lazarme comentarios que hicieran que me sonrojara mas, y con simples detalles me enamore de el._

_Esa noche fue inolvidable, salimos del bosque cogidos de las manos, el cielo a dejado de llover, al igual que yo había encontrado a alguien mas abriéndole mi corazón, nunca pensé entrar a este bosque con el fin de desahogarme, y ahora salía en manos de otro chico, el cual jamás preste atención, pero me aceptaba como era, el curo mi corazón herido, y quedo una duda dentro de mi…_

_¿Cómo fue que me enamore de ti?... _

Es un total reto tener que escribir 10 hojas en Word (logre el reto que me propuse), además… de corregirla por que no me gustaba mucho el resultado. n_nU

Ojala me haya quedado bien el final -w-U… es que se me corto la inspiración u_uU…. Espero no tener faltas de ortografía n_nU…

Esperare sus reviews... espero criticas constructivas, quiero mejorar, y amiga Sandra... espero y te haya gustado… ¡¡¡gracias!!! ^^

Y… Aiko Amori, quien fue una de las primeras en enterarse, espero y también te haya gustado.

Saludos.


End file.
